Two Worlds
by Kirschli Kuchen
Summary: But. What were you expecting? -under construction-
1. One

**Title**: Two Worlds  
**Author**: Kirschli Kuchen  
**Players**: most of the KH and a couple of FF characters**  
Disclaimer**: Please insert something witty here that tells that I don't own the characters and the original anime/manga/game.)

**A/N:** If you don't like Yaoi and/or Yuri leave now (it will probably just be shonen-/shojo-ai-ish but still…) the really explicit scenes (IF there are any) will be pointed out at the beginning or in the chapter itself.

Okay, so the beginning is pretty much rushed and so on but bear with me for a while…  
o,O It's a multi-chaptered story OMG squee  
ok sorry, but it has nearly all my favorite pairings in it - I'm happy  
That's a whole shitload of crack if you haven't noticed  
And NO I will not tell you the pairings (they'll be plainly obvious if you read on ;) )

Updates can take reeeeaaaalllly long

Have fun readin'

---

_One Axel's Misery_

---

'_It's cold…. _

…

_It's fuckin' cold!_' he thought as he lay in his room in the house they rented.

It was winter and their heater had broken down the day before. So seeing as he had an influence with fire and warmth, he was especially cold.

Resulting with no sleep for him because of that.

'_Friggin' Vexen has to be on cloud nine tonight…_' he thought bitterly as he stood up put the blanket around himself and went downstairs into the kitchen to ready himself a cup of hot tea. '_Aah, teaaaaa-_' He smiled a little as he drifted of into his own little dreamworld.

But he only got so far, as girl jumped on him as he stood in the lower hallway. From up the stairs.

"Damn, Rikku…" he groaned while the blonde buddle on his chest giggled "…get offa me.".

"Nee, Axel what 'cha doing up so late at night?" she hadn't moved an inch.

"Couldn't sleep. Too cold. You?" she giggled some more.

"Paine kept me up all night…. We're just takin' a little break right now." She said in a sing-song voice and with a somewhat perverted grin etched to her face.

'_I don't even want to think about it…_' he told himself and shuddered slightly.

"Ooookayyy… now get offa me." He shoved the green eyed girl a little.

"But you're soooooo comftyyyy-" she whined but didn't budge.

"Get off of him Rikku. Resting time is over." A cool voice up the stairs said.

"'kaaaayyyy!" the blonde on his chest excitedly called stood up and bounced - more like flew - up the stairs again where she jumped right into the arms of a barely clothed woman, who even though she had silver hair, couldn't be older than twenty.

The redhead shrugged called "Thanks, Paine. 'Night, Paine, Rikku." up the stairs, got a energetic and an not quite monotonous "'Night." in return and continued his journey to get himself tea.

But yet again he didn't get that far. The cause of this disturbance was a conveniently - 'conveniently_ for who?!_' - placed piece of clothing which he tripped on got into his way.

A short mighty girly scream could be heard echoing in the hollow halls, followed by a string of loud curses, again followed by silence, a switched on light and a loud bellowing of "XIGBAR!!!" which needless to say woke the whole house up.

Muffled curses, shouts, whatnots and something-I'm-not-going-to-elaborate-s could be heard from within the confines of the resident's - should-be-soundproof – walls, some doors where bust open, thudding of feed on the floors and finally a loud bang of someone – most likely half asleep – tumbling out of bed.

The redheads anger slowly dissolved and sudden fear took over – he swallowed – Hard – and sprinted to the next door which conveniently – '_oh no, not again conveniently-_' – led outside – _'NOOOOOOOOOO-_' – where the degrees where positively below freezing. He cursed his luck – Loudly – and sprinted in his pajamas into the night.


	2. Two

**Title**: Two Worlds  
**Author**: Kirschli Kuchen  
**Players**: most of the KH and a couple of FF characters**  
Disclaimer**: Please insert something witty here that tells that I don't own the characters and the original anime/manga/game.

**A/N: **but damn I'm having fun with this story :D

hope you have, too X3

---

_Two Random Stranger_

---

Just the normal morning routine: being woken by the alarm, hitting the snooze button, mourning the loss of the night for about fifteen minutes, standing up, going to the bathroom, doing whatever in there – including showering and throwing new clothing on, walking downstairs and into the kitchen, once there beginning to toast a toast, bringing in the paper, noticing random stranger lying in the front yard while outside, going inside again to ea- wait a sec… random stranger?

---

Lack of sleep and physical labor didn't go well together, let alone running miles. But that was exactly what he did. Had to - to be more precise - because he hadn't wanted to be mauled to death by the sleep-/sex deprived/PMSing inhabitants of the house he - albeit reluctantly - called home. Dieing was definitely not on his 'to do' list and would hopefully stay off of there for a long time to come.

Well anyways, now, the next morning, the _fun_ of his life began again. He of course had to have a headache from the very pits of hell, a painfully full bladder and some kind of prodding feeling at his abdomen. For now he ignored the former two as well as he could, rolled to his side and clasped his hands around his stomach. The prodding feeling stopped for a moment and was then directed to his ass.

He groaned – successfully stopping the prodding again - and sat up, rubbing his eyes. Trying to open them he only saw blurred spinning specs of white, red and green so he closed them again. Now he clutched his head a little to get rid of the spinning world – namely dizziness.

At that exact moment his former successfully forgotten headache decided to come back with vigor. _Malicious_ vigor.

He held his head in pure agony as the prodding picked back up, somewhere at his backside.

Groaning he fell back to the ground again and – out of some reason few will ever really be able to grasp - chuckled quietly. After some time it turned into a full out – albeit slightly insane - laugh. He sobered up quite as abruptly.

"Well," he thought out loud - with some kind of strange British accent "I could've at least remembered to bring a key…" and burst out laughing again.

---

He shuddered horribly as the sound of nearly hysteric laughing came to up his hearing deciding to beat his eardrums up in exactly the way that was most painful after an extreme hangover. He flinched violently and nearly fell over if not for the little side-table in the hallway to keep him steady.

As the bloody blooming noise suddenly stopped he relaxed visibly but then stiffened again. Why had it stopped so abruptly?, he asked himself quietly moving to investigate his first stop being the little kitchenette with outlook to the front lawn.

And a sight to behold it was that greeted him.


End file.
